All's Fair in Love and War
by domslove
Summary: This is my cure to writers block it will go from the end of lady knight and maybe to around the end of the war! KEL AND DOM! what more can i say? kinda sorta OOC, and charachter parodying in the first chapter!
1. it only takes a kiss

_**hey kiddamazoos! so this story is kinda prequel to my other two Tammy Peirce stories! This is because I was having MAJOR writers block and realized I had to know how Kel and Dom got together before writing all the other good stuff so this is what happens before the other two! I'm writing all three at the same time for now but depending on how this one goes I might go back and change things(only small details) or put off finishing them until this one is done! I PROMISE it won't take that long!! **_

_**DISCLAIMER- I own NOTHING! TEAR! But that doesn't stop me from having my way with all of Tamora Pierce's charchters! muwahahaha!!**_

_**o and this takes place on Kel's arrival at Steadfast after lady knight!**_

Lady knight Keladry of Mindelan felt the familiar twinge of jealousy as she spied Fort Steadfast in the distance.

As they got closer a guard blew his horn in code "Who goes there", as well as yelling that out

"Nights Nealan of Queenscove and Keladry of Mindelan and accomplices" Neal answered after a corporal answered the horn with "friends", thoroughly perturbed at the delay of seeing his beloved, Lady Yukimi

"Are you sure?" an all to familiar voice answered, "I recognize the lovely Lady Knight, but as to this "Nealan" fellow, I only see Sir Meathead"

"DOM! Stop torturing your cousin and let us in!" Kel yelled, "WE're starving!"

"AS the lady wishes" he answered, "lads? open up"

Once inside the gate Neal spoke one word, "Where?"

as Dom pointed Neal rushed off to see his betrothed

"Protector of the Small good to see you all in one piece" Dom said before picking her up

"Dom! put me down and Don't call me that!" kel screeched, before punching him

Acting wounded Dom said "fine! I won't share the juicy news with you!"

"o fine! I'm sorry Domitan" Kel responded with a glare worthy of the Lioness herself

"O no you aren't getting back in my good graces with a look like that!" he taunted, blue eyes twinkling

"Well then what must I do?" Kel asked cautiously

"Kiss me"

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _**

_**My first real CLIFFIE! YAY! plz r/r and I'll update faster!!!!! and I'll make the chappies LONGER!**_


	2. mild cleon bashing! yay!

**_i decided to add this chappie in before i went to bed so TIME FOR VERY MINOR CLEON BASHING!!_**

**_o right-DISCLAIMER i own nothing TP owns all-yadda yadda yadda_**

* * *

"um-" Kel began (THWACK THWACK)-"YUKI WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Dom yelled

Yuki glared at him as he closed her shukusen, "That was for tormenting my fiancé and my maid of honor! NOW APOLOGIZE!!"

"Sorry Mother"

THWACK

"GODS YUKI! NEAL! CAN"T YOU CONTROL HER!?" Dom yelled ducking another swipe

"And have her hit this beautiful face" neal asked eyeing the fan, "NEVER!"

"APOLOGIZE" Yuki demanded

"Sorry Kel" Dom meekly replied

"it's ok…I guess" ,Kel stated with a sigh, trying not to laugh, "I just wish you could make it up to me somehow"

"I know! My Lady, would you care to be escorted to your rooms?" Dom asked with a mock bow, offering his arm

"Thank ye kindly Good Sir" said Kel, accepting his offer

and with that Dom whisked her away

* * *

on the way to the Knight's wing they passed a very excited/angry Alanna running towards Raoul and Buri's quarters where unbeknownst to them Alanna, George, Buri, Raoul, Daine, and Numair were about to have a very…. interesting conversation

* * *

"ARGH!"

"What is it now Alanna" Numair asked shutting the door behind her

"It-Its those two!"

"Alanna? would you like to elaborate on the two you mean?" George asked cautiosly eyeing his wife

"KEL AND DOM!"

"O" they all said, intrigued

"They flirt incessantly and they don't even realize it!", Alanna said sitting down

"yes we've all known that for a couple of years now" Buri stated calmly

(Now that statement scared Raoul)

"WHAT YEARS! SHE'S ONLY BEEN A NIGHT FOR!-"I noticed while she was still your Squire genius" Buri stated

"WHAT? I'LL _KILL_ HIM! KEL's PRACTICLY MY DAUGHTER!"

"Hush, Raoul" Daine said "it's not that big of a deal"

"I still can't believe you didn't notice!", Alanna exclaimed, "even _Neal_ noticed, _while_ she was with that _Kennan_ bastard!"

* * *

**_YES CLEON BASHING!!! I HATE HIM!!! I'M ASSUMING U DO TO BECAUSE IF UR READING MY FIC THEN U WANT KEL AND DOM TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!! R/R PLZ!!_**


	3. hangover cures

_**Hello lovelies! ok so I got one review asking how would Alanna know Dom and if you'll read Squire and look at one of tneir first convo's about Meathead and him being the lioness's squire he said something like she's one of Raoul's best friends and she rides with us a lot…trust me he'll be wishing he had your place**_

_**so if you read between the lines…they knew each other obviously

* * *

**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I AM NOT TAMORA PIERCE! DAMN!**_

_**without further ado….. the next chappie

* * *

**_

meanwhile back at Kel's room….

"hey Kel it's really good to see you again" Dom said shyly as she opened her door

"You to" she said, tucking her blush behind her mask

"well…uhhm…hey! do you want to go for a ride tomorrow? My uncle asked me to…uhm…pick some supplies up from Mastiff. He wants to make sure he can make enough hangover cures for after Raoul and Buri's wedding"

"of course I'll go, Dom! it'll be fun!" she said, "Wait! isn't mastiff a day and a half's ride from here? I might have duty" Kel said worried

"Not if we take the new horses the Bazhir brought us!" he said, eyes glittering

remembering how fast their horses were during her squire years she said"Ok fine"

"I'll see you at dinner, O Protector of the Small and mother of all" Dom said with a players flourish

Luckily he escaped before Kel could hit him

kel closed the door and smiled. _It'll be fun to spend the day with him and not be bothered by war_ she thought to herself

* * *

I think I'll end it here

JK

* * *

back in Raoul's study

"WAIT WHAT DID KENNAN DO TO HER!?" Raoul bellowed, "I'll KILL the KID! I'll-"RAOUL SHUT UP" everyone yelled

"SORRY! Mithros Alanna! don't spring so much on me!" he apologized

"it's ok. and as an answer to your question he broke up with her to marry an heiress" Alanna explained

Raoul began to speak but was silenced by a look from George that clearly stated: DON"T MESS WITH MY WIFE WHEN SHE'S LIKE THIS! TRUST ME I KNOW!!!

"Well Alanna what do you suppose we do?" Numair asked, thoroughly amused by the whole situation

_**ok NOW it's over! hehehe! sorry it's so short! i haven't worked out part of their plan yet!! o and I KNOW A LOT OF MY GRAMMER IS WRONG AND I DON'T CARE!!**_

_**please review my dears it makes me happy!**_


	4. apology and commander voices

_**HEY KIDDS  
**_

_**Railway Station- I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I took my sucky week out on u and your review!! I feel soo incredibly bad and had to post this to say sorry (again)! Honestly it's completely out of charchter for me to do so! And I know when I'm wrong and I deleted the poll! sorry just wanted to clear the air!!**_

_**To anyone else who I might have been mean to I'm incredibly SORRY! My week consisted of 3 fights with friends, my breakup, my bestfriends breakup, pms, and a death in the family so anyone who got a reply on fri. I apologize completely!!

* * *

**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I'm to emo to be tamora pierce

* * *

**_

"Ok so do you all know what to do?" Alanna asked with a smile

"YES!" the rest of them chorused

"Well then! GO!! Off with you all!!"

As soon as everyone left Raoul sent a servant to fetch Dom.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Come in"_

"You asked for me, sir?" Dom questioned

"Yes. Now Dom I'm not someone to beat around the bush so I'll just get to the point- your taking Kel to my wedding" Raoul replied in his _I know your gonna obey me _commander voice

"_SIR??" _

"Domitan" Raoul sighed, "do I need to ask her for you?"

"NO! sir" Dom said blushing, "I can manage."

"Good then- BEGONE" Raoul said ushering him out

"You can come out now love" he then called

A very amused Buri sat down in his lap barely containing a giggle

"What?" he asked

"nothing Raoul! it's just I love it when you use your commander voice" she said kissing him

"o really? well then Buri I command you to spend the night"  
" as kel says you are a bad man, but i kinda like that"

_**Ok I'm gonna end it here! and no i'm not telling you what happens you should be groan up enough to ahm read between the linesWINK WINK**_

_** sorry it's short! R/R plz!!**_


	5. her royal brideness

_**EEEK I'm BACK!! so here it goes! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

* * *

**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING…unless I made someone up! and as loyal TP fans y'all should kno who i make up and who i don't!!!!

* * *

**_

AS soon as she left Raoul's office Alanna paid Kel a visit

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"It's open" Kel called

"now what would happen next if I was a scanran?" Alanna asked with a grin

"o hi Alanna" Kel said, "well your not a scanran so does it matter?"

"O hi Alanna!" the older knight mimicked, casually knocking her over

"uff…Alanna! What was THAT for?" Kel demanded

"Now Kel you no better then I do to respect your elders-"Alanna i-"Save it I'm hear on HER orders"

"and?" Kel groaned

"Her royal bride-ness wanted me to make sure that you have a date to all the blessed day's festivities" the older Knight finished

"WHAT?" Kel nearly screamed

"Buri wants you to have a date" Alanna repeated calmly

"Why?" Kel asked

"Because if you don't you'll be the only single one of our group" Alanna replied with an evil grin

"And who do you propose I go with?" kel asked exasperated

"Well Neal and Peachblossom are out so we decided on three choices…" Alanna said

"Who?" Kel asked worriedly

"well option one…Lerant of Eldorne-"NO!" Kel interupted

"I thought not" Alanna said, "option two…Wolset-"uhmm..HELL NO!!" Kel screeched

"and that leaves you option three…Domitan of Masbolle" Alanna continued, grining evily

'Uhmm d-d-do-Dom?" Kel stammered, trying to put on her mask

She failed.

"HA!" Alanna exclaimed victoriously, "I SAW that Keladry!"

"Saw what Alanna?"

"That _blush_…YOU my dear, are in love with him." Alanna stated proudly

"No i-we're-no"

"Stop jabbering! Act like a Knight for Mithro's sake" Alanna commanded before asking, "well are you going to ask him or should I?"

"Alanna!" Kel exclaimed

"Buri is getting married as matron of honor it's up to me to make sure she gets what she wants. So are you-"I'll take care of it!" Kel interrupted, shakily

"Good", Alanna said before exiting, leaving Kel muttering about evil red-headed midgets.(**_a/n no offense ment…I'm barely five foot with red hair)

* * *

_**

_**HAHAHAHA**_

_**ok so I'm in the middle of MAJOR Births Babies and Rings writers block (again) so that story won't be updated for a while. SORRY!!**_

**_and I kno that this chappy is short but it's been so long since I've posted I HAD to post something! and next chapter I MIGHT just decide to add KELDOM FLUFF!!!_**

"_**I always feel like a pirate"**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**_


	6. better then the others

_**finally a NEW chapter!! woot woot! sorry it's been so long! it's short…sorry!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- NOT MINE**_

The next day Dom went to pick up Kel for the ride to Mastiff…

"Kel! Rise and Shine!" Dom called, knocking on her door

…silence…

"KEL! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" he called, knocking louder

…silence…

"KEL! Alright you asked for it! I'm coming in, you better be decent" he called, blushing despite himself

"Don't get to excited Sergeant Dom" a tired voice came from behind him

"Wha- o good morning Tobe. Where'd the Lady Knight get off to this morning?" Dom asked, slightly let down

"better you then one o' the others" Tobe mumbled

"Wha-"I dunno, practice courts? I only got up because I thought you were Sir Merric" the boy answered sleepily

"WHAT! uhm I mean what? Has Merric been here at odd hours?" Dom asked suddenly furious

"Yea. Him, Sir Faleron, Sir Esmond, an' Sir Seaver are up here all the time" Tobe answered innocently

"o? are they…?"

"I dunno, all I know is that I've been sleeping in a different room since we got here"

"ahm. Practice Courts you said Tobe?" Dom mumbled redfaced before hurrying away

"That was bloody brilliant Tobe! You should be a Player. Wish me luck!" Neal whispered as he passed him, hurring after his embarrassed cousin, "My turn"

When Dom reached the courts he saw Yuki and Kel sparring. _Gods what was I thinking, _he thought, _there's no way she'd care about- wait I don't-she doesn't- crap-no there's no poss-yes she do-NO stop it Kel's a friend NOT a gir-well of course she's a girl but not like-crap- I love her_

stunned by this realization, Dom didn't notice Neal come up behind him

"beautiful isn't she?" Neal asked dreamily, announcing his presence

"yea" Dom sighed wistfully

"I _hope_ you aren't talking about _my_ _fiancé_ " Neal demanded

"Wha- NO of course not!" Dom stammered, blushing madly

"Uh huh so you _do _like my best friend!" Neal proclaimed happily

"No Meathead I don't like her…I...I...I love her" Dom whispered

"Really? HEY KEL! DOM LO-" Yes Dom?" the Lady in question asked, walking up to them

"Uh I wanted to know if you're ready to go" Dom said quickly

"Oh yeah of Course! let me just drop my practice gear and get the real gear ok? I'll meet you in the stables? Yuki? I'll get the book for you now, we'll only be a moment" she answered

watching them leave, Neal whispered , "Tell her or I will when you get back. Got it?" and left. Leaving a very embarrassed Dom to walk to the stables alone.

_**Ok so it's not my fav chappie in some ways but it is in others! this might be it for a few weeks but I'll try and have the next chappie up by Memorial Day**_

_**o and I uploaded pics of the characters I created on my profile…Check it out!**_

_**R/R PLZ!!**_

_**domslove**_


	7. blue eyed distractions

_**ok so this might be it for a while…..o and this chappy is like the last, but from Kel's pov and there's new stuff after. o and the scenes changes from group to group so it might be confusing. I put breaks and labels, like k/d n/y, or the consipiritors to show this… pm or review w/ q's! Thanx**_

* * *

Kel tried to focus on the spar with Yuki but found it…difficult….when she saw a pair of blue eyes watching. 

THUMP

"Yeild" Yuki stated simply, bringing her glaive to Kel's throat.

"I yield" Kel said, blushing at her loss.

"Next time we spar, no one watches" Yuki demanded, as she helped Kel to her feet.

"Who was watching?" the knight asked innocently.

"Like you weren't focused on a certain pair of blue eyes the entire time! Nia **(a/n Yamani term of endearment like "girl", "hun" or "chick" that I made up)** I didn't even get that nervous when Neal watched me for the first time" the Yamani said, rollimg her eyes

"Hey Kel! Dom Lo-"lets go see what they want" Yuki said as Neal was tackled by the man in question

"Yes Dom?" Kel asked walking up to them

Uh I wanted to know if you're ready to go" Dom said quickly

"Oh yeah of Course! Let me just drop my practice gear and get the real stuff ok? I'll meet you in the stables? Yuki? I'll get the book for you now, we'll only be a moment" she answered.

"Kel you are sooooo in love with him!" Yuki exclaimed as they walked away, "You have to tell him."

"Now whose the barbaric westerner?" Kel grumbled, "Besides we're JUST friends."

"Please! You. Keladry of Mindalen, Lady Knight, Protector of the Small, Commander of New Hope, affectionately called Mother, and Yamani trained noble woman…are…BLUSHING! Old Nariko said the only thing to ever make her blush was her first love" Yuki stated triumphantly.

" I am NOT even courting him! Mithros! Will you calm down? Nothing is going on!" Kel practically yelled.

"You never know! Weddings inspire love!" Yuki said sweetly

"Yeah love, between men and COURT ladies…not lady KNIGHTS"

"Psh it's the same thing! You just lived with the men for eight years" Yuki stated

"i-"Hush! Just tell him and promise me that if anything does happen you'll be open to it, alright? Please?" Yuki interrupted, "if you don't Neal may tell for you"

"Neal?"

"He guessed. Now go! HE'S waiting! I can get the book later" Yuki called as she ran to meet her fiancé.

"I hate my friends" Kel grumbled as she turned and walked toward the stables

* * *

N/Y 

"How'd she react?" Neal asked when he saw Yuki

"She blushed and is angry" Yuki said, taking his hand

"Good. Dom told me he loves her" Neal said shortly.

"Wow."

"I know. Alanna wants us to meet in Raoul's office in an hour" Neal said, turning toward her

"Well….what do we do till then?" the Yamani asked innocently

"Whatever you want" the knight answered, kissing her hand

* * *

d/k 

"ready to go?" Dom called, as Kel walked into the stable

"Huh? O yeah of course" said Kel quietly

"You ok?" he asked worriedly

"yeah why wouldn't I be?" she replied, hurriedly

"Alright if you're sure-"I'm fine Domitan"

"Ok well this is Laeti. The stable master said you can ride her" he continued.

"Fine. Now can we go?" Kel demanded

"Yes-"YES!"

and with that Kel took off through the gates

**sorry it's been so long y'all! my life has been insane for the past month!! If any of you are reading Births Babies and Rings--- I thinnk I'm gonna wait to finish that until after this is done. BUT I WILL FINISH!!!**

……**..REVIEW PLZ!!...**

**domslove**


End file.
